


The Position

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Bottom John, Cock Worship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock awakens to find John doing what he loves most.





	The Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting  
> 

“W-what are you doing?” Sherlock gives a sleepy moan as he awakens to John nestled between his legs, taking little tiny nips of his equally awakening cock.

“Love… if you gotta… ask…” John nips as he answers. “I missed you.”

Sherlock shakes his head. John whispers the last part directly to Sherlock’s rapidly rising dick and gave it a tender kiss.

“My god John, we just fell asleep two hours ago.” Sherlock groaned.

“Yes! Two whole hours ago, Sherlock. Two WHOLE hours!” John whines and nips. “I had to go to the loo. When I came back there you were all beautifully sprawled, love. Look at you in your dark purple corset! Renoir in all his mastery could not have made you more beautiful. It called to me. I heard it!”

Who knew the erstwhile Mr. I’m Not Gay would turn out to be one hell of a cock worshiper.

Sherlock’s cock specifically.

“Now, you’re being ridiculous, John.” Sherlock leans on his elbows grinning.

“I am not!” he denies  “I know its language. It screamed for me.”

“To take little bites out of it?” Sherlock raises an eyebrow, his hips rising to John’s attentions of their own volition.

“Mm hmm” John confirms as he returns to sinking his teeth in to the flesh.

Nearly two years after Sherrinford John and Sherlock became a couple. John was determined to make up for all the wasted time. Coming from a near decade of celibacy Sherlock himself, Sherlock was delighted.

The first time Sherlock awakened to find a sleeping John sucking on him the way a baby sucks a pacifier in slumber was when Sherlock first called him _Son_.

“I think you missed a spot, Son.” Sherlock teases.

He enjoys the hitch in John’s breathing as he responds.

“Oh no, Daddy! I’m sorry…where?” John giggles and moves his teeth a few centimeters over and nips. “There?”

“No,” Sherlock hisses sensually knowing what it does to John, “More to the left and down.”

The consulting detective is now more surprised to awaken and _not_ find the good doctor lapping between his legs, than when he is. The only time he does not awaken to fellation is when John is at surgery. It surprised him the first time he realized he missed the feel waking to John’s warm breath on his cock and balls. They both called it _The Position_.

“Oh, your canines!” Sherlock whispers caressing John’s hair as the sharp point slowly sinks in. “Yeeeeessssssss.”

Nips and bites became kisses and licks became John’s nose and lips in his pubic hair. As he slides back and forth along his length, Sherlock sees the tiny red marks of John’s bites. It is beautiful.

But not more beautiful than the dawn that arrives bright and clear, Sherlock lazily watches John’s blond and silver hair rise over his pelvis as the doctor gives due worship to the detectives balls. John is still in his red leather corset and the vision of the diamond shapes digging into John’s red fishnets encased arse looking for all the world like a fellatio sunrise is glorious. 

Sherlock whispers and sighs became moans and growls became screams, his hips arcing off the bed, when John takes him fully down his throat.

Giddy with rapture John stops only long enough to say three words before he fills his hot mouth with Sherlock again and flips them over.

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

Sherlock roars as fucks John’s face in a rapid piston in complete surrender to the former army captain’s desires and comes deep down John’s throat. He feels John’s own come spray as the doctor's nails dig into his arse. Even as he struggles to breathe John milks Sherlock until he falls to the side dizzy in afterglow.

Sherlock watches as John slowly rises to clean up and put the corset away before coming back in just his fishnets. There is still some time before either of them had to start their day. With a knowing smile Sherlock simply lays back and spreads his knees.

With an equally knowing smile, John crawls onto the bed and assumes the position. 


End file.
